The Other Side
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Damon's dead. Klaus killed him. He's gone from my life forever. I don't know how I'll go on.
1. He's Dead

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter of my new story. I really hope you like it!**

Elena & Stefan

Elena sat in the corner with the phone clenched in her hand. Sheriff Forbes called and told her the news. Her arms hugged her knees. Tears dropping constantly on the floor. It hurt so much. Losing _him. _How could this have happened? How could this have happened so fast? They were in control. On the brink of winning the war against Klaus and now, Damon's dead. Elena's dead inside. Her heart ached. Everything hurt. He's dead. She lost him forever.

Stefan came running up the stairs not aware of anything that's happened. "Elena?" He walked into her room then noticed her sitting in the corner. He went over to her and embraced her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest. Stefan was completely confused. What is it that made her so distraught?

"Elena, what happened?" He asked softly as he gently petted her head. She let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"Stefan, he's dead." He looked at her trying to understand.

"Alaric?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "I-It's Damon. H-He's dead."

Stefan, his mouth slightly opened. He was in shock. He wouldn't believe it. Damon's not dead. He's alive.

"Caroline's mom called me," she began as tears made there way down her face, "Damon went for a drink, a-and Klaus killed him." Elena melted into Stefan. Stefan held her close, not believing that his only brother could be dead. It isn't possible. Damon always seems to get out without being killed. He's okay. He's out there somewhere, alive.

Damon

"What the hell?!" He walked in the room furiously. Damon was so confused. What was he doing in the Mikelsons' house? Klaus had vervained him. He was probably the one who brought him here. But where was he now? Damon looked around and didn't see any originals in sight so he went for the doorknob. His hand went right through it.

"What the f*ck?!"

Damon snatched his hand back then held it up. It looked as normal as ever. He tried again and the same thing happened. Damon growled angrily then attempted to kick over a chair but his foot just went through.

"Dammit!"

Alaric

Alaric turned around and looked at the door. Where was Damon? They made plans to have a drink and talk about the Klaus problem but Damon didn't show. Alaric picked his phone up off of the bar and looked at the time it was 6:00. Damon was supposed to be here at 5:30. Damon is usually late but this was just getting ridiculous. As Alaric checked his text messages someone called. It was Elena. Alaric pressed answer then put the phone up to his ear.

"Is everything okay?"

_"Rick, I have bad news."_

"I'm sure it can't be worse then what Damon's putting me through right now."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Ah...it's just Damon was supposed to be here a half an hour ago and I'm still waiting."

Elena paused. Something was definitely wrong.

"Elena?"

She sighed. _"Alaric, Damon's dead." _Alaric could hear a cry in her voice.

"What?! Elena, what happened!?" Elena was beginning to sob quietly.

_Dam-mon went early to meet you at the bar and-and Klaus killed him. He's dead."_

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review and tell me if i should keep going! Thx!**_  
_


	2. Funeral

**Here's the next chapter! Plz Review! It may take a bit longer for me to update since family members are coming for Thanksgiving! Enjoy!**

Elena POV

I wish there was something to make me feel better. Something that would keep me from remembering the death of my friend. Is there? It's been three days since Damon died. I can't get Sheriff Forbes' words out of my mind. _"Damon died a half an hour." _The words echo in my mind. No matter what I do to forget them, they just flood back in. Stefan's trying to help me. He tries to help me get through all of this but I just keep pushing him away. I don't know. It's just talking him makes me feel guilty. Like every time I hug him, it feels wrong. I feel as bad as Katherine was.

Damon's funeral is today. It's killing me inside that I've been to so many. I've been crying in the bathroom all morning. When Jeremy comes to ask me whats wrong I tell him i'm getting ready. But he knows that I'm just sobbing.

"Elena?"

I sniffed then stood up. "Yeah?"

It was Stefan. I looked at the clock, it was time for the funeral.

"Elena, everyone's in the car, we're ready to go," Stefan said.

"Um...okay I'll be right out."

"Okay," Stefan said before leaving. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. I was wearing a short black dress and my hair was resting on my shoulders. I looked horrible. So I put a little bit of makeup on and brushed my hair a few times.

Coming out of the house I spotted Stefan's Porsche and got in. Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy were going in Alaric's car.

"You okay?" Stefan asked. Was that a trick question?

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped. I Immediately felt bad as soon as I said it.

He began driving. "I'm sorry, I've just been out of it today," I apologized.

"It's alright, It's been a long day. Let's just get this over with."

The drive to the funeral was quiet and awkward. I felt like crying the whole time but I had to be strong for Stefan. After all, he's the one who lost a brother.

When we got out of the car, Caroline ambushed me with comforting hugs.

Then Bonnie and Jeremy hugged me before we went to the graveyard.

Stefan asked me to prepare a poem. He would have done it himself but he thought Damon would want me to do it. Caroline helped me write it. It's a little ...romantic I guess. Stefan may get angry about it but, I won't care. Damon's the one who died, not him. And it was because of me. Everything is because of me. I recited the poem in sobs.

_As I look into your eyes,_

_my mind is replaced with my heart._

_You may rest in this coffin, _

_but you live on among us all. _

_You were the light of the day,_

_the song in our hearts. _

_You kept us moving._

_When things got hard,_

_you kept us going. _

_We will always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_Damon Salvatore._

Damon POV

Our house is empty. So is hers. I went to both mine and Elena's house and there all gone. What the hell's going on?

Then I had an idea. Stefan usually keeps everything in his journals. I ran back to the mansion and walked up to the locked case.

"Ugh!" My hand went right through.

Suddenly I felt a tingling feeling. Like my whole body just fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was in a graveyard.

People were talking. I looked up at everyone. There was Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Liz, Mayor Lockwood, and a few other people i couldn't care less about. What is this?

"What the hell?"

Jeremy's head shot back at me. His eyes widened.

Jeremy got up and walked over to me. No one seemed to notice.

"Damon?"

"Yeah, who else?"

He looked me up in down. "Are you really...alive?"

Jeremy was crazy. This must be some sort of trick. What are they trying to pull?

"What kind of question is that? Who's funeral is this?"

He hesitated.

"It's yours, Damon."

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


End file.
